


Will Need to Know, One Day

by Idamdra



Category: Shin Megami Tensei II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idamdra/pseuds/Idamdra
Summary: When children disagree, they fight, so Aleph was bound to get into a scrap or two. Although: if only they were strictly physical. [Child AU]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KelSevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelSevi/gifts).



> prompted by KelSevi for their smt2 gabriel headcanon. The basis of prompter’s headcanon was: Gabriel (and Hiroko) mother a baby/child Aleph.

“Daleph hit me first!”

             There was a scratch across the young boy’s cheek, and the area around his eye began to bruise. Lowering herself to meet the child, Gabriel began cleaning spare dirt off of him saying: “Remember, Aleph. We own our actions. Did you think it was right to do?”

             Silence.

             “I don’t know,” Aleph mumbled. He looked at Gabriel straight on, but bits of regret caused him to fidget. Gabriel rewarded his honesty with a small smile, tucking stray strands of hair behind his ear. Perhaps not knowing would leave him better off in the end, she considered.


End file.
